The general field of invention relates to couplers for hanging horizontal rods, such as a drape rod. Conventional, so-called hook-and-slot systems include vertically-positioned aluminum poles with slots formed in top regions for receiving hooks that extend from the ends of horizontally-positioned rods.
Limitations with these conventional designs include the requirement that the hook components need to engage the slot components at an angle of close to 90 degrees to make the desired connection. Also, the edge of the metal hook causes wear against the slots formed in the vertically-positioned aluminum poles. Over time and after use, the slots become enlarged which causes excessive and undesired play between the hook and the slot, making the system less effective.